Papu
by kaworukunchan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si compartes un papu con alguien? Dicen que sus destinos se unirán. ¿Qué pasa si quieres besar a alguien pero nunca lo has hecho? Riku dice que eso tiene solución.


Sora cayó al suelo una vez más, sujetándose el estómago con dolor. Su palo de madera había caído al agua y ahora tenía al muchacho de cabello platino cernido sobre él, levantando su mentón con su arma.

-Te dije que practicases, Sora. Así nunca podrás ganarme - dijo con voz serena.- Aunque claro, de todas formas nunca vas a poder ganarme.- añadió prepotente. Y se echó a reír, retirándose de delante del chico y dejando pasar la luz del sol, que antes tapaba con su sombra.

Sora se levantó enfadado. Le había vuelto a ganar, maldito Riku. ¿Por qué no podía vencerle aunque fuera solo una vez?

El albino de quince años se subió a la rama de uno de los árboles del pequeño islote y se tumbó mirando el mar. Sus ojos azules grisáceos tenían una expresión insondable, pero Sora sabía en qué estaba pensando. Siempre cavilaba sobre lo mismo. Se encaramó a la rama preferida de su amigo y se sentó junto a él, balanceando los pies. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No lo necesitaban, porque los silencios allí eran como gritos a voces y siempre se sabía en qué estaba pensando alguien que callaba.

Sora miró el mar, suspirando y luego dirigió su vista hacia la isla con la que comunicaba el islote. Su casa. La de todos los que vivían allí. Había niños como ellos, más grandes y más pequeños; personas adultas como el que siempre se obstinaba en pedirle que combatiera contra él con esa estúpida pelota azul...; y por supuesto estaba su amiga, la de ambos. Kairi tenía la edad de Sora, catorce años, uno menos que Riku y desde que había llegado allí los tres se habían hecho muy amigos. Kairi era una chica fuerte que se veía feliz y alegraba la vida a los demás, pero en el fondo estaba triste y angustiada. Y al igual que Riku, sus silencios eran más fuertes que los demás.

Kairi tenía pesadillas y ,a veces ,lloraba. Pero Riku y Sora siempre estaban ahí para consolarla. Su amiga había aparecido en las islas hacía poco, pues venía de otro lugar, un lugar que recordaba, pero del cual no quería hablar. Fue con su llegada cuando Riku empezó a cambiar. Por eso, Sora no sabía exactamente qué sentía por su amiga. La quería, pero, cuando ella estaba, todo a su alrededor era extraño. Sora se sentía atraído por Kairi y Riku actuaba en su presencia. Si, actuaba. Su amigo no se comportaba de forma normal en presencia de Kairi, pero nunca le había preguntado el por qué. Tal vez ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando Riku le empujó de la rama. Y cayó al agua.

Sora emergió del mar escupiendo y gritando, mientras Riku se reía desde lo alto del árbol y echaba a correr hacia la isla. Su amigo, empapado, lo siguió. Cuando al final pudo darle alcance estaban en el almacén.

Era un sitio hecho con la madera de los árboles que crecían en la isla y contenía todo lo que habían podido rescatar del mar. De él se abastecían los habitantes del lugar y Sora y sus amigos lo usaban como escondite, uno de muchos.

El castaño de pelo pincho buscó con la mirada a Riku, que estaba sentado en lo alto de una caja y saltó hacia él. El del pelo plateado lo esquivó y acabaron en el suelo, Sora boca abajo y Riku encima, aprisionándolo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, nunca podrás vencerme.

-¡Por supuesto que te venceré!- gritó Sora debatiéndose. Pero después de un rato forcejeando, se rindió. Riku sin duda era más fuerte. - Me haré más fuerte para ganarte- anunció al final el menor, admitiendo su derrota.

Riku lo miró sorprendido pero dejó que se levantara, solo para derrumbarse en el suelo de nuevo. El pobre estaba rendido.

-Es inútil, nunca serás más fuerte que yo.- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sora. Antes de que el castaño replicara, le tendió un trozo de fruta que había cogido por el camino.- Anda, come algo. Ni siquiera puedes aguantar mi ritmo sin caerte agotado.- Y él se comió otro trozo.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco, pero aceptó la comida. La verdad es que estaba hambriento y aunque el Papu no era su fruta favorita...espera. ¿Papu?

Sora tosió de la sorpresa y Riku le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No sabes comer?- le preguntaba sonriendo. Sora le miró y vio que él también había comido del fruto. Del mismo fruto.

-¡Riku!

-¿Qué?

-¡Estamos comiendo un Papu!

-Aha..- dijo Riku masticando sin dejar de mirarle- ¿Y?

-¡Estamos compartiendo un Papu!

Riku paró de masticar y miró la expresión de horror de su amigo comprendiendo.

-Oh. Bueno. ¿Qué pasa?¿Es que no quieres ligar tu destino al mio?¿Acaso me odias?

-¿Qué? – Sora no entendía la pregunta- No, claro que no, pero es que tú siempre…siempre me dices que lo comparta con Kairi…

Riku suspiró y siguió comiendo sin decir nada. Sora, después de pensar un rato, hizo lo mismo.

-Quiero que en el futuro nuestro destino se una, Sora. No quiero que desaparezcas, como las islas.

Sora le miró con los ojos como platos. Así que era eso lo que había estado pensando. Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, el castaño terminó de comer y se arrodilló junto su amigo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No digas eso. Yo no desapareceré, Riku. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

-Si que lo haremos, desapareceremos con esta isla.

Sus palabras tenían algo de profético. Y Sora tuvo mucho miedo ene se momento. Su amigo mirando al vacío, como si intentara vislumbrar el futuro, prediciendo su destrucción con absoluta seguridad. Y el castaño no pudo evitarlo. Sin saber qué hacía, se abrazó fuertemente a su amigo. Riku se tensó y parpadeó de la sorpresa, saliendo del mundo en el que estaba su mente y miró al ser que estaba pegado a él. Si Sora no hubiese estado con los ojos cerrados, habría visto el rubor de sus mejillas.

Riku sonrió y se abrazó a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo acariciando su espalda. Sora abrió los ojos y le miró, asustado.

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas. Me das miedo. Tú, Kairi y yo siempre estaremos juntos. Y aunque esta isla desaparezca, da igual, porque nos iremos antes, en la balsa. Ya casi está terminada…- se percató de que estaba abrazado a su amigo y se soltó. Riku no lo hizo y siguió sujetándole.

-Sora…- suspiró y le pasó una mano por el pelo alborotado.- La balsa…- pero se paró al ver los ojos aterrados del chico. No pudo terminar la frase, no pudo decir que la balsa no funcionaría…porque estaba mirando a su amigo.

Sora estaba extrañado. Riku había dejado de hablar y le miraba de una forma que antes nunca había visto.

-¿Riku?

La voz del castaño le hizo reaccionar. Debía haber sabido que Sora no lo entendería, él solo quería seguir soñando…sin preocuparse de nada. Bien, no importaba, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Tal vez esa misma noche. Así que decidió actuar y puso su sonrisa burlona. Esta vez Sora se relajó.

-Um…¿has besado a Kairi ya?

Sora se cayó de culo hacia atrás.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- se había apartado de su amigo y estaba en un rincón mirando a la pared, todo colorado. Riku sonrió y se levantó.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, entonces supongo que la puedo besar yo antes…- dijo burlón.

-¡Riku!- Sora se había levantado y le miraba furioso.

El de pelo plateado sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía?¿Es que tienes miedo?

-¡No!

-¿O es que…..? Oh, ya lo se, no me lo digas…- Riku se iba retirando un poco, hacia la puerta.- ¡Nunca has besado a nadie!

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Y Sora sintió todo su cuerpo enrojecer de vergüenza. Porque tenía razón. Tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza al suelo.

Riku se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando a su amigo con ternura.

-Ey, no importa, no pasa nada, Sora. Lo único…que alguien deberá decírselo a Kairi¿no?

Y se fue corriendo de allí. A Sora le costó unos segundos comprender. Cuando lo hizo se puso el doble de colorado y salió tras Riku.

-¡Espera!

…………………………………………………….

Kairi y Riku estaban en casa del quinceañero, hablando de sus antiguos hogares. Sora llegó al final, bastante más tarde, cuando por fin consiguió encontrar a su amigo.

-¡Sora!- Kairi le dio un abrazo y le invitó a pasar. El castaño se ruborizó un poco y miró a Riku interrogante. Pero su amigo no respondió.

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde de dónde irían con la balsa y de si habría otras islas, otros mundos fuera de allí. Cuando ya se ponía el sol, Kairi se fue a su casa. En ese momento, Sora recordó por qué había ido allí y se lanzó a por Riku.

-¡¿Le has dicho algo?!

Su amigo simplemente se rió y el castaño pensó que se lo habría dicho, asi que se levantó angustiado y decidido a salir de la casa. Pero Riku lo detuvo y lo sentó en la cama.

-Tranquilo, no le he dicho nada.

Sora respiró y se tumbó despatarrado como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. No vio cómo su amigo le miraba. Simplemente sintió a Riku cuando estaba cerca de su cara. Se puso rígido.

-¿Riku?

-¿Cómo lo harás?

Sora parpadeó. ¿De qué le estaba hablando?

-¿El qué?

-El beso. Si no has besado nunca antes¿cómo lo harás? Para besar a Kairi.

-Oh. – Sora comprendió.- No se.

-Tengo una idea.- el de pelo platino se tumbó a su lado. Sus ojos grisáceos miraban los de Sora seriamente.- Podíamos probarlo. Así ya sabrías cómo se hace.

El castaño creía no haber oído bien. ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo Riku? No¿qué le estaba pasando a Riku? Primero el papu, después hablaba de que iban a desaparecer y al final, eso.

-¿Qué sabré cómo se hace?

Riku puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡El beso, idiota! Besémonos. Y aprenderás.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No!

-¿Por qué no?- Riku frunció el ceño.- ¿Es que no somos amigos? Vamos, Sora. Solo será un beso.

-¡Que no!- Sora se había levantado de repente de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta. Estaba muy asustado y cabreado.

-Vale – Riku se encogió de hombros.- Pues cuando beses a Kairi y te deje porque no sabes cómo se hace, luego no vengas a mi llorando porque has hecho el ridículo.

-¡Estás loco!- fue lo último que dijo Sora antes de cerrar la puerta.

Riku puso las manos bajo su nuca y cerró los ojos. Estaba un poco triste, aunque no dejaría que lo viesen.

……………………………………………………

Sora bajaba las escaleras redondas de madera con rapidez. Estaba lloviendo y se empapaba con cada paso, pero le daba igual. Deseaba escapar de allí y de su amigo lo antes posible. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas? No sabía qué hacer y casi fue a casa de Kairi para contárselo todo, pero tenía más miedo y vergüenza de Kairi que de Riku. Al final se paró en un peldaño y paseó la vista por el lugar que ya se sabía de memoria. Cuando reconoció la casa de Kairi, el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si Riku tenía razón?¿Y si Kairi se reía de él porque no sabía besar?

…………………………………………………..

Riku casi se había dormido cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de nuevo para dar paso a un Sora mojado que le miraba con sospecha. El castaño se sentó en el suelo sin decir nada y cruzó los brazos. Riku se levantó de su cama y buscó un trozo de tela con el que secó la cabeza de su amigo. Mientras lo hacía esperaba que Sora dijera algo, pero el chico siguió en silencio.

-Eres muy cabezón¿sabes? No se seca ni a la de tres.- dijo el ojigris intentando bromear. Sora simplemente levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-Hazlo.

Riku abrió los ojos, aun con la tela en la cabeza del castaño.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo – repitió- Bésame.

El de cabello plateado dejó de secar y pusola tela en un mueble. Miró a Sora a los ojos.

-No tengo que besarte solo yo. Tú también tienes que hacerlo.

Sora tragó saliva y asintió. Así que allí estaban los dos, de rodillas, uno frente a otro iluminados por la poca luz que daba la luna. Y no se movían.

-Tu primero – dijo al fin Sora.

Riku suspiró y se acercó más a su amigo, casi sin verle en la osuridad. Aproximó con lentitud su rostro al del otro, sintiendo los dos la respiración de ambos. Sora tembló cuando notó a su amigo tan cerca, pero no se apartó.

-Cierra los ojos – susurró Riku. Sora obedeció. Y esperó, pero lo único que sentía era la respiración de su amigo, acercándose y alejándose. Estaba muy nervioso y ya, cuando al fin no lo soportaba más, él mismo se adelantó y aplicó sus labios sobre los del otro. Y en ese momento abrieron los ojos y se miraron durante un rato, sintiendo el momento. Al final Sora cerró los ojos y se olvidó del tiempo. Cuando los abrió, era Riku el que los tenía cerrados y la luna brillaba en el cielo. Se separó despacio de su amigo y se miraron.

-¿Puedo quedarme a domir? – preguntó Sora bajito. Era muy tarde y no le apetecía volver a su casa. Riku asintió con la cabeza y después de quitarse los zapatos, se metieron en la cama.

Riku se habia apartado un poco y sus cuerpos no se tocaban, pero Sora no quería terminar así esa noche. Sentía que ahora había algo más entre su amigo y él, así que, con timidez, se abrazó a su amigo, pero temiendo que le rechazara. Riku, sin embargo, aceptó el brazo sin decir nada y también pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sora. Durmieron así, acurrucados, con las caritas muy juntas, las respiraciones acompasadas.

¿Así vale¿O lo cambio? Si te gusta, continúo. ¿Lo hago lemon?

KAWORU


End file.
